MilitairJW's Total Pokemon Island
MilitairJW's TPI started in early January 2011. Like the TPI's that have took place before it, it features a group of pokemon on an island competing for $100,000 The Characters Abra Absol Aipom(x2) Bagon Buizel Bulbasaur Caterpie Charmander Chikorita Cyndaquil Dragonite(host) Elekid Flareon Heracross Kangaskhan(chef) Lapras(host) Larvitar Machop(x2) Mankey Marill Mudkip Munchlax Oshawott Pikachu Pidgey Piplup Poliwhirl Riolu Shinx Spheal Squirtle Taillow Treecko Episodes Episode 1: Introduction: The characters are introduced. Episode 2: Sky Battle: Taillow and Pikachu fight Heracross and Poliwhirl in a sky battle, and since Pikachu and Taillow won, the other team lost and Heracross was voted off. Episode 3: Articuno in Space?: Eevee finds Fire Stone and evolves into Flareon, and Pikachu is proud of her. Machop and Treecko go against Pikachu and Taillow in a challenge to take Articuno out of the reccesses of space, which Pikachu and Taillow win, just like before. Machop is voted off. Episode 4: Jumping of a What...!: Bagon finds Pikachu and Flareon together and is jealous, saying Bagon deserves Flareon more than Pikachu. The challenge is to jump into a small box from high up on a mountain. The following pokemon complete the challenge: Taillow, Mudkip, Caterpie, Larvitar, Bagon, Elekid, Spheal, Piplup, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Squirtle, Mankey, Poliwhirl, Abra, Machop, Flareon, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Marill, the Aipom bros, Shinx, Buizel, Munchlax, and Riolu. Despite beign scared, Absol eventually gives it a shot and completes the challenge as well. Since Treecko ran away, his team lost. Poliwhirl is voted off for not being liked by his team. Episode 5: Burning!: The remaining contestants plan to have a fun beach day but their plans are interrupted by another challenge Dragonite has in store for them: eating Lava Cookies, which only the younger Aipom and Munchlax find fun. In the end, Chikorita lost it for her team. It came down to Pikachu and Mankey at the elimination, but in the end Mankey was voted off for being ugly and tempermental. Episode 6: Hide and Seek!: Oshawott debuts in this episode. The contestants are terrified to find out that the next challenge is a game of hide and seek with Chef Kangaskhan. The challenge begins, although Oshawott and Taillow don't move a muscle. Oshawott reveals that he won a contest to get on the show, and then Taillow finally leaves to find a place to hide. Oshawott later hides in a box *the same one used two episodes ago). Kangaskhan begins to hunt down the campers and finds the Aipom brothers, Cyndaquil, Bagon, Pikachu, and Flareon first. Absol, Abra, Elekid, Mudkip, Machop, and Treecko hid in a random plane they found. Kangaskhan later finds those six due to them having a loud conversation over why there would be a plane in the woods. In the end, Taillow won for his team. Machop is voted off for leading his group of six to a random plane and instigating a loud conversation. Episode 7: For the Item Hunt, the contestants must find a Master Ball and a Lava Cookie depending on what team they're on, but they must check dangerous places such as a cannon and a volcano, the latter in where the Aipom brothers found the Master Ball. Larvitar is voted off for having a bad attitude. Elimination Reasons 1st out-Heracross (Failed the Episode 2 challenge) 2nd out-Machop *younger* (Failed the Episode 3 challenge) 3rd out-Poliwhirl (Not liked by his team) 4th out-Mankey (Being ugly and tempermental) 5th out-Machop *older* (Was a big reason why his team lost hide and seek challenge). 6th out-Larvitar (Has a bad attitude) Trivia *The first five eliminated contestants are either Fighting type pokemon or can evolve into a Fighting type pokemon.﻿